But I Know he Cares! Yokomon52's Story
by Yoko avec Yuki
Summary: Here's chapter 4! Rating went up becuse KuteAzMe thinks that I have a potty-mouth.
1. Yokomon52's Obbsession

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Hey thanks for the good reviews. If I get good reviews for this one, I'll put out the next chapter to this story and maybe some different ones. I still don't own Yugioh though I still wish I did or any of the screwy things I write about. I'm sorry to those who wanted to get in this one, but I can't get on Yahoo to check her e-mail so I didn't know who R and R ed. Parental controls! X( Next time I will have at least one new person! I promise. Please review, PLEASE? Thanks, enjoy.  
  
But I know he cares!!!!! Yokomon52's story  
  
Time: 12:00 noon  
  
Place: Yokomon52's house  
  
Yokomon52: (kissing a picture of Bakura) Oh 'Kura, why do you shun me so? What have I ever done to deserve your insults?  
  
Bakura picture:...   
  
Yokomon52: Are you giving me the silent treatment?  
  
Bakura Picture:...   
  
Yokomon52: Fine be that way! I'll give you time to cool down.  
  
Yokomon52 puts down the picture and walks out of the room.  
  
Place: Turtle Game shop  
  
Time: 1:00 afternoon  
  
Yugi: So who's coming over today?  
  
Yami: KuteAzMe called and so did Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yokomon52.  
  
Grandpa: Ohhhhh, not a good mix.  
  
Yugi: What?   
  
Yami: Bakura and Yokomon52.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Grandpa: I got it.  
  
Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Tea, KuteAzMe, and Yokomon52 walk in to the room.  
  
Yami/Yugi: Hey, guys!  
  
KuteAzMe: Zup!  
  
Tea: HI!  
  
Joey/ Tristan: Greeting earthlings!  
  
Bakura: Uh- guys?  
  
Yokomon52: Oh joy! The fact that I am in the same room as my beloved just makes my day!  
  
KuteAzMe: Oh cut it out, Yokomon52!  
  
Bakura: (Hiding behind Yami) Keep that demon girl away from me!  
  
Tristan: Would you guys cut it out?  
  
Yami: (edging away from Bakura) Yes, it would be very foolish worry about Yokomon52 kidnapping Bakura when there   
  
are Rare Hunters prowling around.  
  
Tea: Not just Rare Hunters but Ma- hey what are you doing?  
  
Yokomon52 stops digging in her purse, obviously looking for lipstick.  
  
Yugi: Are you going to chase Bakura again?  
  
Yokomon52: Um- no.  
  
KuteAzMe: Good, back to business. About keeping Yami's power away from Marik, any ideas?   
  
Yokomon52 keeps on trying to grab Bakura's hand.  
  
Bakura: Yes. KEEP THIS EVIL SPASTIC AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Bakura runs out of the room, swinging his arms wildly.  
  
Yami: (losing his temper) THAT'S IT!  
  
Yami grabs Yokomon52's arm and flings her onto the couch.  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE HECK'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!  
  
Yokomon52: Oh, so many things.  
  
Tea: Do you know you scare the heck out of Bakura?  
  
Yokomon52: No I don't.  
  
Joey: Yes you do! You chased him away!  
  
Yokomon52: No I don't, he's just playing!  
  
KuteAzMe: No I'm pretty sure he is NOT playing.  
  
Yokomon52: He knows he likes me!  
  
Yami: There really is a fine line between like and loath.  
  
Yokomon52: Oh, Yami don't be sad. I'm sure Bakura doesn't loath you. He likes to pretend, you know that.  
  
Yami starts flexing his fingers as if he ready to place them around Yokomon52's throat.  
  
KuteAzMe: Who's game for getting out of here? Show me hands!  
  
Everyone except Yami and Yokomon52: ME!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone runs out and soon they hear a chain saw and Yokomon52 screaming.  
  
Bakura: (shaking and standing in the hallway) Wh- What's going on in there?  
  
Yugi: Oh nothing. Yami's just committing homicide, that's all.  
  
Joey: What is a homicide?  
  
Bakura: When a psychopath kills another psychopath  
  
Tristan: Yeah... WAIT, THAT'S A BAD THING!  
  
Tea: Oh, no!   
  
Everyone: (swinging their arm wildly) STOP! YAMI! STOP, STOP!  
  
They all burst into the room before the chain saw makes contact.  
  
Yokomon52: HELP! KEEP SHARP OBJECTS AWAY FROM YAMI! HELP!   
  
Yami: Well, get some self-control when your around Bakura!  
  
Yokomon52: But all I want is Bakura! And world domination, but for right now just Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Yeah? Well you keep away from me!   
  
Joey: I got an idea!  
  
Everyone except Yokomon52 and Bakura huddle up and Joey shares his plan.  
  
Yugi: (after Joey tells his plan) Ha! Works for me!  
  
Tea: I know let just get Bakura really drunk and get Yokomon52 to ask him to marry her and he'll be too high to say no.  
  
Everyone gives Tea "the look".  
  
Tea: Or Joey's plan is good too.  
  
What is Joey's mystery plan? How will Yami hold in his temper through all this? Who wants to see Tea burned to a crisp  
  
over an open flame? I do! Will I ever quit asking these stupid questions? Um, no. Anyway find the answers to these and more in chapter two of " But I Know He Cares!!!!!" That is if I get good reviews. See ya! 


	2. Joey's Plan In Action

Disclaimer: Zup? Well I don't own YGO but dear God I wish I did! Please enjoy and please R and R. If you like, I write. If you don't like, uh... I still write because who in the right mind doesn't like a fan-girl obsessing over their favorite character on a TV show?   
  
But I know he cares!!!!!  
  
Joey's Plan in Action - Not  
  
Grandpa's Game Shop  
  
Time: 2:54  
  
Bakura: I say, put me down!  
  
Yokomon52: No way my cutie pie! Sweet heart, give me a kiss!  
  
KuteAzMe: Ewe! Gross! If you kiss him, I'll hurl.  
  
Joey: C'mon d' you want to try to separate them or not?  
  
Everyone: Uh, duh!  
  
Bakura: I'll do anything for you if you if keep this- this thing away from me.  
  
Yugi: Oh Yokomon52, Bakura needs you for something.  
  
Yokomon52: Okay! Wait this isn't some trick to get me to stop liking Bakura is it?  
  
Yami: Of course not, but did you know that Bakura snores and drools in his sleep?  
  
Yokomon52: Yeah. I watch him when he sleeps.  
  
Bakura: YOU DO WHAT?  
  
Yokomon52: Nothing.  
  
The doorbell rings. Grandpa answers the door and comes back in to the room with Kaiba following him. Kaiba is covered with honey and there are red blotches all over him.  
  
Kaiba: (fuming) WHO DID IT? WHO, WHY, WHEN AND HOW?  
  
KuteAzMe: Kaiba are you aware that you are covered in bee stings?  
  
Kaiba: OF COURSE I'M AWARE!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT! WAS IT THE DUELING MONKEY? WAS IT YOU YAMI?   
  
Yami: Calm yourself. If it were any of us, we would have told another because of what I know of them, none of them are capable of keeping a secret.  
  
Joey: Yeah what he said. HEY!   
  
Tristan: (loudly) Hello getting back to Yokomon52 and Bakura.  
  
Yugi: (louder) * Ignoring Kaiba completely.  
  
Yokomon52: (louder) Chasing Bakura with some lipstick.   
  
KuteAzMe: (louder) Oh no your not! Gimmie that!  
  
Bakura: (louderer) HELP ME! OH GOD HELP ME!  
  
Kaiba: (louderest) NO SERIOUSLY, WHO DUMPED HONEY ON ME RIGHT NEXT TO A BEE HIVE?  
  
Yami: (who had patiently listened to everything get steadily louder, and finally snapped) SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING COMPLETELY CRAZY! JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!   
  
Everyone stops driving Yami crazy and started shutting the heck up.  
  
Bakura: Can someone please take the lipstick away from Yokomon52?  
  
Kaiba: NO! WHO DUMPED HONEY ON ME MADE ME FALL IN A BEE HIVE?   
  
Suddenly Mokuba runs in.  
  
Everyone: (pointing) HE DID IT!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba what are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba: I came here to make sure you blamed them instead of me and judging by the way I could hear you China you did.  
  
Yami: (trying to be calm) Mokuba you did this to your brother?  
  
Mokuba: Uh- huh.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?  
  
Yami grabs Mokuba and Joey grabs Kaiba by his sticky trench coat and they toss them out the up-stairs window.  
  
KuteAzMe: The End. You have no idea how thoroughly pleasing it is to see Kaiba thrown out a window.  
  
Kaiba: No it's not. It hurts!  
  
Yami: Sure.  
  
Kaiba: It does!  
  
Yami: Okay but no one cares.  
  
Mokuba: Yami, shut up!  
  
KuteAzMe: How 'bout you all shut up?  
  
The Cast: Why?  
  
KuteAzMe: Because (she gets a high pitch voice) I got power! You have no idea what I can do to you in the next fic.  
  
Joey: Speaking of next fic, are we going to do my plan in the next one?  
  
Yami: Does anyone else notice that this fic was totally of subject when it comes to Yokomon52 crushing on Bakura?   
  
KuteAzMe: Maybe. R and R me!  
  
Yokomon52: I apologize for any errors you might encounter. Blame it on AOL and Yahoo. 


	3. No Way! Kaiba?

Disclaimer: Zup? Well I don't own YGO but dear God I wish I did! I don't feel like writing a decent disclaimer so-uh- enjoy.   
  
But I know he cares!!!!!  
  
No Way! Kaiba?  
  
Place: Turtle Game Shop  
  
Time: 5:30 p.m   
  
KuteAzMe: Well that was fun.  
  
Yugi: Well now what?   
  
KuteAzMe: Wait for it.  
  
Yokomon52: 'Kura? Bakura where are you?  
  
A silver haired boy walks in to the room.  
  
Yokomon52: Ewww. Is that Bakura?  
  
Bakura has short over-alls and a plaid red-and-green shirt, knee high plaid socks, and disgustingly out of date black shoes. And to top it all off, he's got a retainer with a piece of spinach in it and his nose is running and he's sniffing every two seconds.  
  
Joey and Tristan walk out of the room after him.  
  
Yokomon52:( turning green) Eww. What happened to the cute Bakura? Ah well he's still got a sweet personality.  
  
Tristan: Sweet?  
  
Joey: Bakura, are you *sweet*?  
  
Bakura: I am but you breath sure ain't.  
  
Yokomon52: What?  
  
Bakura: Yep- you heard me you need a tic-tac or something 'cause your breath is killin' me. And when you're out buying some breath mints you might want to look at some deodorant as well.  
  
Yokomon52: JOEY! TRISTAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?  
  
Joey: Nothin'.  
  
Tristan: Just a few minor adjustments.  
  
Yokomon52:( looking sad) Fine! FINE! Go ahead! Be that way and I hope your other fan girls find out you're a jerk! They might need a BREATH MINT!   
  
Yokomon52 stomps off.  
  
KuteAzMe: Bakura, Joey, Tristan? I think you guys might have gone a little over board. Yokomon52! Wait up!  
  
***  
  
Yokomon52 manages to lose KuteAzMe and while walking back to her house she bumps in to Kaiba. Literality.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Yokomon52: Oops, sorry. So sorry Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: No problem but next time watch where you're going. By the way, where are you going? Aren't you normally back at Moto's house crushing on that Bakura person?  
  
Yokomon52: No way! By the way do want some help getting that honey that Mokuba dumped on you out of you hair? My friends did that to me once. Would have taken forever if KuteAzMe didn't help.  
  
Kaiba: I guess. I mean you don't have to, but you can.  
  
***  
  
Time: Two hours later  
  
Place: Turtle Game Shop  
  
Bakura: (back to normal, thank goodness) Oh dear. Maybe I did cross a line.   
  
KuteAzMe: (after chasing down Yokomon52 and then deciding to come back to Yugi's house) Don't worry about it  
  
Bakura. Not only is it totally Joey and Tristan's fault, (Joey/Tristan: Hey!) but also Yokomon52 always bounces back.   
  
Yami: (looking out a window) I'll say she bounces back. Not only does she bounce back, but also she comes back with a boyfriend. You'll never guess who it is.  
  
Tea: (looking over Yami's shoulder) Oh man.  
  
The door opens. Yokomon52 and Kaiba walks holding Yokomon52's pet Flame Thrower.   
  
Yokomon52: Oh Tea... Seto made me adjustments to my flamethrower. Now instead of toasting you a little, I roast you over an open flame!!!   
  
Yokomon52 turns a knob on her flamethrower. Seto helps hog tie Tea (no body tries to stop him) and then Yokomon52 begins her fun when after she turns the flamethrower to full power. After about ten minutes she stops and Tea is smoking and black.  
  
KuteAzMe: I have to admit that was fun to watch but why is Kaiba in Yugi's house and why are you calling him by his first name?  
  
Yokomon52: Well after I got mad at Bakura I ran in to Seto and he very nice to me. So we got to know each other and he gave me my adjustment to my Flame Thrower. He is really nice. You guys just don't give him a chance.  
  
Tea: (swaying slightly like she's drunk) Why do I smell burnt skin?  
  
Joey: Gee, I wonder why we never give him a chance. I AM NOT A LAP DOG!!!   
  
Yami: Now Joey, just because Kaiba said a few rude things doesn't mean we can't forgive and forget.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, whatever.  
  
KuteAzMe: Shut up Tristan. 'm happy for you Yokomon52. You found a boyfriend!  
  
Yokomon52: I know! I'm so happy.  
  
Kaiba: Okay I'll see you at eight.  
  
Kaiba leaves.  
  
Bakura: Eight for what?  
  
Yokomon52: Oh nothing; Seto is just taking me somewhere for dinner tonight.  
  
KuteAzMe: Oh that's great Y52! On a date? Oh man! Go on! Go get ready!  
  
Yokomon52 and KuteAzMe ran out to Yokomon52's house to pick out a good outfit.  
  
Tristan: Stupid sugar high teen girls.  
  
Joey: Well now she's not crushing on you Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Oh man, why does she have to go out with Kaiba?  
  
Yugi: (laughing slightly) Bakura are you jealous? You had you chance with Yokomon52 and you blew it!  
  
Yami: Plus it's human nature. You only want to date her because you know that Kaiba is dating her.  
  
Joey: So? That's what makes me mad when I get dumped- I mean when I dump someone.  
  
Bakura: I've got to stop that date! You guys got to help me!  
  
Yami: (frowning) Oh no Bakura. I agree with Yugi. You lost you chance. I'm not helping.  
  
Yugi: Count me out Bakura!  
  
Tristan: Anything for a friend.  
  
Joey: Yeah I'll help.  
  
Tea: This is wrong but I'd do anything to get back at Yokomon52.  
  
Bakura: Then let's go!  
  
KuteAzMe: (singing the I Hate Tea song at the top of her lungs) I HATE TEA! I HATE TEA!  
  
Yugi: I guess that's the end. Yami and I are the only people left. Everyone else left.  
  
Yami: I just hope Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Tea don't ruin Yokomon52's date.  
  
Yugi: They'll probably make it pretty screwy.  
  
Yami: It's always screwy when KuteAzMe writes it.  
  
KuteAzMe: Yup, but that's because I'm a screwy person. See you next time! Toodles! 


	4. Dude, What Are You Doing At My Date?

KuteAzMe: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Read on pals o' mine.  
  
But I know he cares!!!!!  
  
Dude, What Are You Doing At My Date?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Place: Kaiba Corps.  
  
Time: About time for Yokomon52 and Seto's date.  
  
Kaiba: Hmmm. I wonder if Yokomon52 likes seafood or Mexican food?  
  
Mokuba: Seto, why on Earth would you like to go on a DATE?  
  
Kaiba: Probably Mexican, but then how on Earth would I know? I've got to get good reservations, though.  
  
Mokuba: I can't believe you're going to let your guard down just because of a (makes his eyes as wide as possible) pair of big green eyes!  
  
Kaiba: (picking up Mokuba) I've asked Yugi and Yami to baby-sit you tonight. So head over there right now.  
  
Mokuba: Now you're asking favors from Yugi and Yami? YUGI AND YAMI? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!?  
  
Place: Yokomon52's house.  
  
Time: Same time.  
  
KuteAzMe: Yo, did you hear something?  
  
Yokomon52: (clearly not paying attention to anything except what she's going to where to the date) Nope.  
  
KAM: Really? Hmmm. Hey, I'm going to head back over to Mr. Moto's house okay? They have to baby-sit Mokuba and knowing him he's going to bomb the place two minutes in to the date.  
  
Y52: (picking a white tube-top with a denim trench coat with blue jeans and black boots, a black belt with silver beads imprinted into it, and a white head band) Oh please prevent that, the minute Mokuba causes trouble Seto's outta there.  
  
KAM: Surely.  
  
Unknown to Yokomon52 and KuteAzMe, Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were spying on them outside Yokomon52's window.  
  
Tristan: Bam! She is hot!  
  
Bakura: Hey! She's my future girlfriend.  
  
Tea: Oh you boys are such dorks. Besides, Kaiba is far hotter.  
  
Bakura, Joey, and Tristan all knock Tea upside her head with a vacuum cleaner.  
  
KuteAzMe leaves Yokomon52's house. Tristan follows her so he can prevent her from preventing Mokuba from causing trouble. (Writer's note: If you don't get it I have this to say: Join the club.)  
  
Time: Kaiba and Yokomon52's date  
  
Place: The most expensive Mexican restaurant in town  
  
Kaiba: (taking a sip from his drink) You know, being a CEO of a company never gives me a chance to, well, date.  
  
Yokomon52: Yeah, and I never get to date because of my freak friends. Except KuteAzMe. She normally helps beat them away with a stick. And Yami and Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: (pulling out his cell phone) Oh! Speaking of which, I'd better check on Mokuba, you know, just to make sure.  
  
Yugi answers the phone.  
  
Yugi: Uh...hello?   
  
Kaiba: Hey, how's Mokuba?  
  
Yugi: (there's an explosion in the background) Uh... just fi- OH GOD! YAMI? KUTEAZME?   
  
Kaiba: What? What happened?  
  
Yugi: Oh nothing. Nothing. But you're the genius, right? Is there a cure for radiation poisoning?  
  
Kaiba: Not that I know of.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I NEED TO GO!   
  
The cell phone clicks.  
  
Kaiba: Huh. That was weird.  
  
Yokomon52: What?  
  
Kaiba: Something exploded.  
  
Yokomon52: Of course.  
  
The waiter walks up. He has sunglasses and blond hair. He is missing his nametag and his clothes are too small.  
  
Waiter: Hi, can I get you a refill to your drink?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, ice tea.  
  
Yokomon52: And lemonade, please.  
  
The waiter grins.  
  
Waiter: Alright-y just a sec.  
  
The waiter brings a tall glass of ice tea and lemonade.  
  
Waiter: Drink up!  
  
Kaiba takes a long gulp. Suddenly the waiter starts laughing.  
  
Kaiba: What? Wait I know that laugh. Wheeler?  
  
Joey takes off the sunglasses.  
  
Joey: Dude, you just drank laxatives.  
  
Yokomon52: WHAT?  
  
Kaiba: I drank what? I'll give you 1 minute to explain- Ulp! Hold that thought. BATHROOM!  
  
Kaiba tears out of the room like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Yokomon52: (so ticked of that she goes from her regular shade of peach to tomato red) What the hell did you do, ass-hole?  
  
Bakura comes out from behind fake bush in the restaurant.  
  
Yokomon52: What the fuck do you want?  
  
Bakura: I want you to forget Kaiba, and become my girlfriend. I know I was a freak, but that was because I didn't know what I wanted. Please?  
  
Yokomon52: (not even considering Bakura's offer) Hell, no! You stupid ass! I should have asked   
  
KuteAzMe to watch you freaks! Who else is here?  
  
Bakura: Tristan and Tea.  
  
Yokomon52: I'm going to tear you limb from limb. I should have known. No, I will not forget Seto!  
  
Kaiba: (walking up from behind Yokomon52 and putting his hands on her shoulders) Damn straight. You lost your chance. You've already ruined enough of the night. I- I think you should leave.   
  
Bakura: (saddened) You're right, I should go. I'm sorry.  
  
Bakura turns to leave but Joey steps in the way.  
  
Joey: No way! We didn't come this way just so Bakura could be let down. Yokomon52, can't you see? Kaiba's mean.   
  
Yokomon52: Well at least he didn't attack Bakura to date me! He was sweet, he was kind, and he respected me. Go away! All of you.  
  
Kaiba hands Y52 her coat. Suddenly Yami bursts into the restaurant. He looks worried, his jacket is torn and he's clutching his arm. You know, from the bomb Mokuba set off.  
  
Yami: Kaiba! Hurry!  
  
Kaiba: (panicking) What? What is it? Is it Mokuba?  
  
Yami: Mokuba had an asthma attack! He passed out! KuteAzMe and Yugi took him to the hospital. I came to get you!   
  
Kaiba turns and gently kisses Yokomon52 on the cheek, then turns back to Yami.  
  
Kaiba: What hospital? We'd better hurry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
KuteAzMe: The end.   
  
Yokomon52: I'm a bit of a potty mouth when I get mad.   
  
Yami: We know.  
  
KuteAzMe: Okay well read on in the next chapter. And don't forget to read Yokomon52's stories, seeing as how she's no longer on strike. 


End file.
